The prior art discloses lighting systems that allow carrying out the integration of lighting devices in hollows inside walls, ceilings or floors.
These systems comprise a support structure extending in a longitudinal direction and forming an internal space accessible from an opening, at least one functional unit capable of being housed in the internal space of the support structure, provided with a lower surface in which electrical contacts are embodied and at least one lighting device provided with lighting means and comprising electrical contacts coupled to the electrical contacts of the functional unit to maintain the lighting device connected to the functional unit.
The above systems have the disadvantage that it is necessary to arrange the functional unit within a support profile which must then be introduced vertically into a support structure to carry out the coupling of the functional unit within the support structure.
In prior systems neither is it possible to carry out the insertion of the functional unit in the longitudinal direction of the support structure due to the structure thereof.
The present invention overcomes all the above drawbacks preventing sparks at the moment of the coupling of the functional unit to the support structure, while said coupling is also facilitated.